The Captain and His Slave
by Darasaurus
Summary: Pirate England/Captain Kirkland decides he should relieve some stress that his been building up. OC X Character fanfic. Rated M for secks. *gasp*


**The Captain and his Slave**

**Author's Note**: It's been a while since I published anything, hrm? Sorry for lack of activity. School and overall lack of inspiration. Anyways. This is a Hetalia one shot fanfic. It contains OC X Character. If you don't like that, then please read another story. If you don't mind it, continue reading! I'd love some feed back! Please enjoy!

The shipped rocked back in forth as it traversed the tremulous waters of the Atlantic Sea. The pirates on board had to gain their sea legs swiftly, or the Captain of the ship would throw them over board for slipping and loosing their balance. If the fickle nature of the ocean became your weakness, the Captain would have nothing on it. You were either able to walk among the boat as if on land, or enjoy swimming with the fishes. He gave them two choices and would not wait for a slow response.

However, at the bottom of the ship, were the captured prisoners resided, it was essentially a task for them to remain posture perfect. Aside from having their hands bound by handcuffs, their feet were in shackles and chained to the wall. It took all their strength to merely sit up in their jail cell rather than balance. Groans of agony and lamentations of sorrow filled the chamber as the inmates suffered through the horrid conditions. It was an unsavory place to be, and most of the inmates would have rather been in the ocean, risking death by sea, rather than in the putrid lower deck. Still, in a cell at the very end of the ship, not a word was uttered. No sound ever escaped that cell, other than the shifting of the chains or thuds on the floor from the ship rocking. The criminal inside was not mute, no. She found no reason to speak. Chained to the wall and bound by suppression, she figured it would be worth her while to hold her tongue. She had seen what the Captain did to those protesters and she preferred not to be a part of the bandwagon. Silently, she suffered her own hell. _All by herself_.

"Get up you lazy bitches!"

The prisoners turned their head toward a ray of light coming out from the wooden door that separated them from the outside world. Within the threshold stood a single man's shadow. The silhouette moved for a brief moment, then regained its normal posture. With one swift move, the silhouette glided over to the prison cells. The men stopped their wailing once their eyes came into contact with the Captain's presence. A grin was stretching itself across the curled lips of his face. Cocking his hat, the man strode along the cells, peering into each and every one of them and smirking. These men were his prisoners. Enemies of the state or captured slaves from conquered countries made up the Captain's arsenal. He loved to see hopeless looks on their face, the suffering evident in their countenance. To him, these people were lower than animals. They deserved to be locked down in his prison.

Approaching one of the criminals, the Captain rests his forehead on the cold steel bars which contained them all. He let out a slight yawn and began to pester the poor soul.

"Can't you sit up?! Sheesh, you're nothing but a lazy ass bastard!"

The criminal knew not to protest against it. It would be no use. If he did, the Captain would make an "example" out of him to the other prisoners. In this way, the inmates would learn were their place was in the world and be reminded that they had no rebuttal. These rights were stripped from them once they were caught. In the eyes of these pirates, the inmates were just useless pieces of matter. The sooner they died, the sooner the world would become a better place.

Once the Captain realized the man was not going to respond, he spat at him and continued his stroll. The men watched him with respect and fear. That man was the keeper of their souls. He made the decision of life or death on that ship. He was their own personal savior and devil. Like an occult, they listened avidly to his threats and "advice". They had no other choice.

Upon reaching the end of the prison, he noticed a lowly cell with only one inmate. Curious, he walked closer to further inspect this dilemma. Peering inside, he saw the faint appearance of a young girl. Grinning, he called out to her.

"Hey there! What are you doing down here with all these smelly ass men?!"

Her eyes traced up from the ground to her tormentor. The brown eyes locked with the green ones. Their was no emotion in her eyes; only blankness. She tried to keep a cool facade, although she was terrified of what was going to happen. The girl knew that if she let a sign of weakness show, it would be her undoing. She had learned this from day one, the first time her feet set foot upon the wooden surface of the boot. Her terrified look and nervous composure gained her a few confrontations with the crew members of the ship. She preferred not to remember those moments. Looking up at the Captain, she processed her response.

"I'm your prisoners, sir. What else am I supposed to do down here?" She replied.

The Captain clicked his tongue and approached the cell closer to get a better look. He was intrigued by the feminine voice and had find out more about this criminal. Holding onto the bars, he gazed down at her with a sinister grin.

"What a beautiful young lady…" Ha taunted.

She tried not to snarl at him. If she made any sarcastic remark, that would be the last of her on this ship. Being on here for 3 months of and on and paying attention to her surroundings really had helped her out in the long run. She learned what and what not to do when spoken to. So, she remained quiet.

"Not going to thank your Captain for the compliment? Its not everyday I bother walking down here to this smelly ass place." He winked his eye at her and she shivered.

Waiting for an answer and not getting one aggravated the Captain. He expected everyone to respond immediately. This female prisoner intrigued him, but also pissed him off with her strong silence. Thinking of a plan, he decided she would become his tonight. It had, of course, been a while since he bothered to engage in such undesirable activities. He couldn't remember the last time he had gave way to temptation. Still, he couldn't ignore the urge his loin brought to him when he noticed her half naked body and curvatures.

"Come closer to the prison bars, now."

She didn't need a second order. Dragging her feet as far as the shackles would let her, she approached the Captain. The light in the prison was dim and faded. She could barely see him. He was taller than her, she knew that. And his hair was blond. He wore nobleman type clothes with a pirate hat placed at an angle on his head. An eye patch covered his left eye, and she wondered whether it was for show or if this man had really lost an eye. She figured his eye was gone, as he was a pirate and the Captain, and he must have engaged in some fights. Overall, he professed a deep admiration and control over the atmosphere.

He got another good look at her. His eyes traced her body and filled with lust for her. He felt the bulge in his pants grow larger, urging him to satisfy his carnal desires.

Reaching through the bars, he grabbed her chin. It was difficult for him to actually pull her, but the Captain managed to bring her closer to him. The shackles made a clanging sound as they grind against each other. The cool metal rubbed raw against her skin, tendering her flesh to some extint. Grinning, he stared into his fear stricken eyes and let out a small chuckle.

"Don't worry, it won't last long."

Opening the cell with a key he had linked to his belt, he walked inside. She tried not to budge or cower back. What good would it do if she did? This man had all the power on this ship and she was but a lowly prisoner.

"Hrm, there is nothing to lay on. Fuck. This is going to be slightly uncomfortable."

Tapping his foot, the Captain tried to decide what to do. His clothes were far too precious for him to dirty on the floor of the cell.

"Oh what the hell.."

Pushing her down, he decided to go ahead and begin with the task. She struggled underneath him, but it was no good. He was stronger. He was in control. All she could do was try to withstand him or at least let him finish whatever he was planning on doing to her.

"Come on, don't struggle so much. I can't hold onto you very well.."

Smirking, he lifted her face up to his. She swallowed hard as she met those green eyes filled with so much desire and lust. If this were any other man, she would be honored and flattered. In fact, she would be happy to do this with someone else. But with the Captain, she found it uncomfortable and difficult to sustain a decent composure and mood.

"You don't talk very much, do you?"

Shaking her head, she mouthed a silent no.

"Well, you're going to have to."

Forcing his tongue into her mouth, the Captain gave her a violent kiss. His tongue explored the inside of her mouth in a rush, and she felt her own saliva begin to mix with his. The Captain pressed her more down underneath him as he forcefully deepened the kiss. With a gentle bite, he pulled her tongue out of her mouth and played with it that way. Drool and saliva dripped down her chin and onto her breasts. He couldn't help but smirk as he noticed her face heat up with passion, as his was doing.

"You like this.. Nnn… don't you?" He whispered in her ear.

Blushing, she turned her face away from his. It was true. This was rather erotic to her, and she could not lie that her sexual appetite for him had grown. She was still a virgin, whether or not she would admit it. If he asked, she would lie. If it wasn't brought up, her skin would be saved and she would not have to face more humiliation.

"I have to like it or else I'll get thrown off…" She whispered.

The Captain, taking that as an ok, placed her in his lap. She felt his erection pound into her skin, and she flushed with color.

He turned her body around so he could look at her, but also feel her rub against his aching cock. Through his pants he could feel the warmth her pussy had press into his crotch and he swallowed hard to contain himself. Sliding off a glove with his hand, he found her slit and rubbed her from behind. She jolted up from the sudden touch, surprised at how good it actually felt.

"Feels nice, doesn't it?" He teased.

Nodding, she wrapped her arms around his back. Once more, the shackles rubbed against her skin, red marks beginning to show from the pulling. Tears ran down her face as she began to enter ecstasy. The Captain forced a finger inside her and she clung to him tighter. Her cum was dripping out of her and onto his pants, but he didn't mind.

Soon, he grew weary of pleasuring her. He wasn't receiving anything and that was his whole reason for doing this: to finally relieve that aching feeling his dick had been giving him for the past few months. The Captain slid off his clothes and stood above her. He noticed her tremble, but he grinned. Grabbing his cock, he forced it into her face. Once there, he eased his cock into her mouth.

"Suck on it."

Nervously, she began to suck upon his cock. Cum entered her mouth and she attempted to swallow what she could. The rest dripped out of the corners of her mouth and down her body. Within minutes, she was covered with the Captain's jism. He continued to force his cock more into her mouth though, regardless of how she was feeling degraded. He had never experienced getting head, and the Captain loved the feeling of her warm tongue gliding over his cock. He noticed tears run down her eyes. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost. Harder he forced his cock in and out of her mouth. He heard her yelp as her mouth became full with his swollen flesh. The Captain grinned. She was at his mercy. He was in complete control, and he loved it.

"Keep sucking you whore. I didn't say you could let up, did I?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. It was hard for her to suck anymore than what she was doing now. Still, she could not displease the Captain. Her life was on the line right now. She couldn't fail. So, he attempted to grip his cock where his hands were not, and move it in and out. She felt the Captain become harder in her mouth, and she took at that as satisfactory performance.

The Captain moaned louder as his dick was pleasured by her slimy tongue. Sweat ran down his face and his chest heaved up and down. He pulled at her hair as he felt the ultimate sensation within his loin. Panting, he decided he had best hurry up and do what he came for, or else this would be wasted. (Although he had to admit, it would be nice to climax in her mouth.)

Grabbing his cock, he slid it out of her mouth. It was covered in saliva and his cum. Sticky and wet, the Captain tried not to flush with color as he realized how much his body enjoyed this whole ordeal. Attempting to keep a straight face, he looked down at her. She too, was covered in sweat, saliva, and cum. It was quite a site for the Captain to behold.

"Well well well…" was all he could manage to say.

She turned her face away from his, but not long enough for him to grab it again and make her look into his eyes. A smirk spread across his lips as she trembled in his grip. Without much resistance from her, he forced her into a kiss. His tongue entered her mouth and explored. She panted heavily as she her body grow hotter with ever movement of his tongue. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, the Captain decided it was time. Laying her back on the cold cellar floor, he mounted her.

Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled out a bottle of rum he had been savoring before he made his trip down to the cellar. It was nearly empty, as rum was his favorite treat and wasted no time in guzzling it down. He poured the remaining alcohol on her body and began to lick it up. The mixture of sweat and alcohol in his mouth was a curious flavor. Both of bitter after tastes enticed his tongue to lick more. As if deprived of anything to drink, he lapped up the rum. Below him, he felt her body tremble with anticipation and nervousness.

"Rum tastes really good on someone else... don't you think?"

Truthfully, she could not answer him. She had never tasted any alcoholic beverage. She had heard if you mixed rum with certain ingredients, it had a pleasant taste to it. However, the spell that entered her nose was of pure alcohol and it seemed disgusting.

"N-No sir I would not know. I've never tasted rum before.."

"Never tasted any rum?" His expression was mixed with sarcastic surprise and genuine shock.

"Well then, I'll give you a little taste of it."

Tracing his fingers up her chest he accumulated rum on his fingers. Once he figured he had enough for a decent savoring, he forced his fingers into her mouth. Without word, she licked around them, tasting every bit she could of the rum. It tasted horrible. Still, she wanted to humor the Captain and hurry this whole thing up so he might leave.

The Captain grinned as he forced the fingers in and out of her mouth. Saliva dripped down them and etched down the palm of his hand. It was so erotic seeing someone at their limits. His cock began to grow more hungry for her. He figured it was no time to hurry this up.

"Ready?" He taunted.

She closed her eyes and nodded gently. Trembling, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Under her breath, she counted the minutes until this would be through and she could go back to her normal activities of sitting in the cellar, alone.

Without any second warning, the Captain thrust his dick into her. She cried out as she felt his hard flesh enter inside of her. The Captain, too, had to release a moan of pleasure as he felt her wet pussy constrict around his cock. Grinning slightly, he relished the fact of how small she was compared to him. He loved the dominance. It was something of a high to him. Seeing her below him, powerless, at his mercy. He was in control. He was always, in control.

Thrusting his hips back and forth, he began to fuck her. Her warm cum slid out of her pussy and onto his hips and down her body. With each thrust, she panted and cried out.

"M-More Captain Kirkland!" She cried, finally submitting to him.

The Captain did not need to be asked a second time. Harder he forced himself into her until he could move no longer. Her hot pussy made it impossible for him to go any deeper. He was slightly annoyed with this fact, but since it felt so nice, he decided to ignore it.

"How… does it feel?!" He asked her, almost yelling due to the fact he could no longer contain himself. The ecstasy had taken away his better judgment and control. He loved this wild feeling he was experiencing. It was like no other.

"I-I love it Captain!" She cried, tears rolling down her eyes.

Raising her body up slightly, he attempted to penetrate her deeper. Although he knew it would not work, he had to have some excuse to grip her breasts. With both hands, he squeezed her subtle breasts, groping them as violent and hard as he could.

"Nnn.." He muttered, placing his tongue on her nipple.

His tongue glided around the erected nipple, licking it back and forth. Saliva dripped down her breasts and onto her stomach. The more he licked, the harder the Captain thrust deeper into his slave. He forced her legs around his waist as he might hold onto her body better. Placing his mouth around her hard nipple, he sucked her violently. She cried out in pleasure as she felt his warm tongue slide over her tender flesh.

"Ahhh C-Captain it feels so good…" She cried.

With his other hand, he reached down to rub her puffy clit. It was already so wet. His fingers slipped off of it a couple of times, frustrating her and him. Still, he found a way to rub her.

"Captain, my pussy is so hot!" She moaned, pulling at his hair.

The Captain finished sucking on her breasts and forced his tongue back into her mouth. Both of their tongues slid over one another's and explored the area between their mouths. The Captain grabbed her faced and forced it closer to his, in an attempt to better the kiss for both of them. She moaned in pleasure as the steamy kiss reached its climax.

Below, the Captain felt the burning sensation of his orgasm beginning to reach its peak. Before he could warn her, he had released his semen into her pussy. She cried out as his warm cum entered inside of her with such a compelling force. The Captain was practically seeing white as he came.

"Your cum is so warm! It's feeling my pussy!"

Within seconds, she too had reached her climax. The Captain wasn't all too happy at how sudden it had ended, but he could not complain. He finished his orgasm and withdrew himself from her.

Both of them were panting heavily and sweating. Cum, sweat, and saliva covered their bodied. The cellar had never looked so steamy before. Grabbing his clothing, the Captain proceeded to dress himself and return to his quarters. She watched him dress himself with curiosity. She wondered if this would be a one time thing, or if he would return for more. Before she could ask him, he had left her.

"I'm alone again…" She sighed.

Grabbing the rags she was given to wear, she placed them back on her body. The ocean below her rocked the ship back and forth. She could hear the water gurgle beneath her. Sighing, she stood up and stared at the door, as if waiting for him to return back to her.


End file.
